Irresistible Coward
by Anya-Paradox
Summary: The electric charge between us could have powered NASA for a year, and it lasted for what seemed even longer than that. But as abruptly as it started, the stare was interrupted, because his lips had found my own ... AxA


**Irresistible Coward**

_By Anya_

A/N: Well, this was going to be a random, but it ended up being ultra long and it is now a one-shot of fluffiness. Dem, this is for you, and our rant of loves! xD

Disclaimer: I own Joel. But nothing else.

_// You're Lovely Baby, This War Is Crazy, I Won't Let You Down //_

I hummed softly in tune with a song on Archie's Ipod. Where the purple headed freak was, I had no idea, but hopefully he would be here soon. We were supposed to meet at lunch to go to the mall. He wanted a burger and I was just going to tag along.

Although, not that that surprised me, I would follow Archie anywhere, just to hang out with him.

He was my best friend okay?

It also helped that I was completely in love with him.

Someone bumped me and I whirled around, ready to tell them to watch where they were going, but stopped in my tracks and glared.

I didn't want to go head to head with Joel. He was a huge bad boy at our school with a terrifying reputation of hurting girls for pleasure.

I knew I could take him, but only if I had my weapons from the Gods. Which were in Herry's truck at the moment.

"Hey Atlanta. You should watch your step." He said smoothly, his eyes glinting with malice and lust.

My skin crawled as he raked his gaze over me. I just wanted to get out of here and go see Archie.

"Thanks Joel." I said, in the calmest voice I could muster. My hands bunched into fists, ready for a fight.

I may not be able to fight hand to hand as well as Archie, but there was no way I was not going down with out a damn good fight. Joel nodded and smiled, his expression completely reassuring.

It must be a façade. Every scribble on the girl's washroom wall said do not go near him. All the girls in the school avoided him like the plague and yet, here he was, being perfectly polite to me.

I decided I was safe to walk away, slowly and calmly. As though the leers he aimed at my chest were not repulsing me.

But as soon as I turned my back, something slammed me into the lockers, twisting my wrist a way it was not intended to move. I cried out and was slammed into the lockers again. Joel had me pinned, and I knew that I couldn't fight back. One hand lay limp at my side, twisted badly, the other held down by Joel.

I snapped my teeth at his hands, and he chuckled.

"Oh Atlanta, you are a feisty one. I have had my eyes on you for quite some time now. Unfortunately, that stupid… purple haired guy was always in the way. He knew I wanted you to… And never let me get close enough. But where is he now Atlanta?" Joel murmured against my ear.

I snarled at him and knocked my head as hard as I could against his. It hurt a lot, and made me slightly dizzy, but he hadn't been expecting it, and it hurt him more. I smiled savagely.

"Damn! What is wrong with you!?" He growled, smashing my head into the lockers hard.

"Don't touch me!" I cried, instinctively trying to grab my head, and hurting my sprained wrist more in the process.

His anger subsided, as suddenly he was in control again and smiling, although his forehead was red.

"You shouldn't tempt me Atlanta." He said, his face too far away for me to damage.

I took strange sadistic pleasure in knowing he was wary of me, even when I was tied down and injured.

And right he should be. I was Atlanta! The Huntress! Savior of the world!

The burst of courage made my instincts kick in and my knee came up, heading straight for his crotch.

It didn't turn out exactly the way I wanted but the flare of pain in his eyes when my knee connected with his groin told me that it hadn't been ineffective.

The pleased smirk on my face was wiped off when a hand released me to back hand me. Stars exploded and for a second blackness enveloped me. I shook it off and tried to focus my view when suddenly the world shook and I was thrown into something hard, but softer than the lockers.

A familiar feeling enveloped me.

"Archie!" I muttered, before collapsing to the ground.

Archie leaped toward Joel, who was cursing, and scrambling to his feet.

Archie lifted him by the collar and smashed him into the locker. I was pleased to note it wasn't me being pushed around this time, and Joel looked too shocked to do anything other than stare at Archie.

The purple headed warrior leaned very close, no fear in his face. In fact, the only emotion I could see reflected in his eyes was rage.

"If you even so much as glance in Atlanta's way again, I will rip out your heart and make you eat it." Archie whispered, his face dead serious.

Even I believed him, and usually Archie wouldn't be so graphic or violent. Joel's eyes widened and he shook.

Archie dropped him and before Joel could even make a move to run away, he threw a punch that knocked the boy straight back into the lockers where he crumpled.

Archie smirked smugly before all the blood drained from his face and he whirled to see me sitting on the ground cradling my wrist. He dropped down beside me and all the anger that had been there previously drained into fear.

I wondered why he looked afraid now, and not when he had been fighting Joel.

"Let me see." Archie muttered, taking my injured wrist. He held it gently, looking for broken bones. "Looks okay. Just badly jarred. Should get ice on it for swelling though."

I nodded and tried to push away the feeling of tenderness for Archie, knowing it would only make me act rashly. He was just so careful with my arm.

As soon as I had my wrist back to myself, Archie's arms were slung around me for just an instant.

"Are you alright?" He asked, and for a second I fooled myself into thinking he was choked up.

I smiled softly, "I am now. Thanks for coming at just the right time."

He grimaced and pulled away. He lifted his hand and tenderly splayed his fingers on my face, "A little late I would say. I should have been here early to stop this."

I shook my head, "Naw, I should have paid more attention when Ares taught us hand to hand. They were the only practices you always beat me in."

Archie grinned and pulled me swiftly to my feet.

"Come on, let's go to the nurses."

I jerked to a halt and Archie had no choice but to stop with me. I turned to him and frowned.

"Actually, would you mind just taking me home? I don't really want to be here right now…"

Archie's confusion cleared and he grinned, although his eyes seemed shadowed.

"Sure, let's just go get our stuff." He agreed, and started walking in the direction of his locker. I had my stuff already, and scooped up the bag I had dropped when Joel had attacked me.

Catching up to Archie, I took a deep breath and leaned into him. Soon he placed his arm around my shoulders and smiled at me. Time stood still for an instant and I wondered briefly if Cronus was behind it.

But it started right up again and Archie was leading me out of the school, my arm burning, my face aching, and yet, experiencing one of the best days of my life.

Archie got on his bike and frowned in puzzlement at my arm, knowing I wouldn't be able to hang on. He glanced at Herry's truck but there was no chance of him having it unlocked.

"You wanna sit in the front, and then I can just hang on to you and not worry about you falling off?" He asked, his voice unsure.

I nodded, and sat in front of him. Soon one strong wiry arm wrapped around me and the bike was started. I clutched my hurt arm to my chest, all the while reveling in the arm clutching me to Archie's chest.

The brownstone rolled into view and Archie's swift park in the alley behind made me realize how used to parking and leaving in a hurry. Our entire life was run by one megalomaniac Time God.

Archie half lifted me off the bike, his one arm still around me. I was about to comment on how my arm didn't affect how well I walked, but bit my tongue, remembering at the last moment that I wanted his arm there more than I wanted my next breath.

We entered the brownstone and Archie left me to go to the kitchen. I shrugged, disappointed his attention hadn't lasted, but kicked off my shoes and went to flop onto the couch.

He soon joined me on the couch, a cloth in his hands. He took my arm again and placed the icy cloth on it. I gasped lightly at the temperature and stinging sensation.

"Sorry." He said, not removing the cloth, but looking slightly guilty.

"No worries, thanks for taking care of me." He shrugged off his tenderness and then caught my eyes.

They burned me in their misty navy blue. They were so rich and full of tender protective heat, searing me with every look. I didn't stop staring there, I felt greedy, and now was my chance to indulge.

He didn't move an inch, his eyes boring into my own hazel ones I knew reflected my turmoil and contentment. I didn't want him to see the love I bore for him, my best friend, but had this inescapable feeling he had already known.

The electric charge between us could have powered NASA for a year, and it lasted for what seemed even longer than that.

But as abruptly as it started, the stare was interrupted, because Archie's lips had found my own, and soon I was getting my first un-hypnotized kiss ever.

He pulled away suddenly, the promise of forever torn away from my lips violently and I felt dejected and more wretched than ever before.

Why had he kissed me if he hated it so?

"Don't do that to me Atlanta. I can't resist you when you look at me like that." He growled, his fists tightly clenched, the icy cloth forgotten on the floor. I choked a hysterical laugh back at the thought that Joel had said very much the same thing. Had I suddenly gained Neil's good looks and charm!?

Tears flooded my eyes and I pushed them back, summoning the ever useful anger.

"I'm sorry I am so-" I started yelling, but was interrupted by Archie's snarl.

"Don't be sorry! It's my fault. I need more control. But you are just so damn irresistible and I am afraid that-"

He snapped his mouth shut and stood to storm to his room, where I knew he would hide out until everyone else came home. Well that was not happening today! Usually it wouldn't have phased me, but no one called me irresistible, kissed me and then stormed away.

"Afraid of what Archie! That I might actually feel the same way!" I yelled, tears clogging the anger that was trying to cover them.

Archie spun around and saw that I was attempting not to cry. He looked shocked, and his jaw loosened for a moment.

Then suddenly he was covering space and I was in his arms and trying to bring back the anger. No tears. Tears didn't help ever.

"Don't cry Lanta. Oh gods, please don't cry." He whispered, rocking me with his body. I almost slammed my fists into his chest and told him I never cried and stop being a dork when I realized that this meant he did care.

"I am not crying!" I denied, blinking back my anger and my tears.

He didn't release me, "I can't stand it when you cry. Don't make me a reason to cry."

I pushed him back gently, well in control of both anger, longing and tears. Stupid Joel had made me emotional, which was the thing I despised most in girls.

"What are you afraid of Archie?" I asked, although he knew I was demanding he tell me.

He swallowed and my heart sang. He was actually going to confide in me!

"I am afraid that I will hurt you. I am afraid I will be too late next time. I am afraid of what Jay will think. Afraid of Cronus. Afraid of your tears." He murmured, his voice growing stronger, "But most of all, I am afraid that I will be no good for you and lose you forever."

I smiled, "Don't be afraid of those things. Be afraid of Cronus, because that fear will keep you alive. But you will not lose me. Besides, how could you even think you would be bad for me?"

Archie shrugged self consciously.

"Well, you wouldn't be. Look, all you do is take care of me and worry about me. Don't be such a dork. Actually, you aren't a dork. You are a coward."

His gaze, raptor sharp sliced through me as he glared.

"Coward?" He snapped, "What makes me a coward!?"

I grinned triumphantly, "Well, if I am so irresistible, why are you so afraid to kiss me again?"

He didn't spare the thought to think, before his lips returned to mine, and this time I got the full meal deal. His hands skimmed up my back to run through my hair. He pulled my face away for an instant, heat anger and something else shining in his eyes. I knew it was love, unspoken love that hung between us.

"I am no coward." He swore, kissing me harder than before.

You know that heaven on earth paradise that Adam and Eve had apparently searched for as long as they lived after losing it?

Well I had just found it in Archie's kisses, and I was not losing it.

We snapped apart, breathing and taking in eachother's appearances. My arm hurt like never before, and I realized I had been using it to touch Archie's chest.

"I believe you now." I whispered, knowing without a doubt that Archie may not win many challenges, but he had won this one, hands down.

And he had never been a coward.

But he would always be my dork.

I leaned upwards and pressed my mouth against his, pleased to note the pleased and shocked expression in his eyes.

I pulled away and bit my lip, enjoying the way his eyes fired up with lust. He really _did_ believe I was irresistible.

"You sure aren't a coward Arch, but you _are_ the biggest dork that ever lived."

The chase that ensued ended up with both of us on the floor, him pinning the cold cloth to my arm, kissing me between his scoldings.

_// Can You Feel My Love Buzz//_


End file.
